Shen Woo/Quotes
This list is incomplete. You can help improving it by editing. Here is a list of quotes for Shen Woo. In Battle *Omae no manzoku deki soda... - Looks like you'll be able to satisfy me... *Yaro! - Bastard! *Muda da! - Useless! The King of Fighters 2003 Win Quotes *"Heh, heh, heh. You're good. You're no mere punk, huh?" *"Hey, get up...! I'm not happy yet!" *"It's no fun fighting wimps like you! Get lost!" *"That's it! That's the pepper! That was the fight I wanted!" *"Who's truly tough? Now you know, huh?" (vs. Ash/Duo Lon) *"Hmph. Punks like you... I guess that's all you got." (vs. Chang/Ryuji) *"Ashamed? Then get more ability before you face me again." (vs. Hinako/Shingo) *"You're the man! It's been a while since I had such fun!" (vs. Terry/Ryo/Kyo/Iori) The King of Fighters XI Win Quotes *"This tattoo I have isn't for show! Judge your foe before you attack." *"You are one snoozefest of an opponent. Winning on defense alone? You're a Democrat?" *"You really are one tiring opponent. You are one big gestalt of boredom!" *"You're quite a contender. See you again, I'll be happy to b-slap you, then, too." *"Now that was a delightful battle! I've always wanted to meet a worthy foe." (vs. Duo Lon) *"That was one tepid performance. Is that all the "hooo-ah" you got?" (vs. Ikari Warriors Team) *"You are one amusing dude. Care to become my disciple?" (vs. K') *"You call yourself a tiger? My pet kitten will rip you to shreds!" (vs. Ramon) The King of Fighters XII Win Quotes *"Still acts the fool, even when he loses! Ah, frivolous youth!" (vs. Ash) *"Man, that was a blast! Nice to duke it out with you for real!" (vs. Duo Lon) *"Now it's time to beg for your life! How about starting with "I'm sorry"?!" (vs. Iori) *"You've got a lot of experience, Japanese man! But it looks like you didn't have enough!" (vs. Kyo) *"What's the matter with me? That was a lot harder than it should have been!" (vs. Leona) The King of Fighters XIII Pre-Battle Dialogues Andy Bogard :Shen: "Are you sure you should be out by yourself? You're more of puppy than a wolf." :Andy: "Are we just just judging people by looks now? If so, I'd have to say that you most resemble a street rat!" :Shen: "A street rat!? I'm going to feed you your words and make you eat garbage for that!" Ash Crimson :Shen: "Long time no see, Ash. It's time to pay your overdue debt." :Ash: "Hm? I didn't borrow anything from you, did I?" :Shen: "Don't act stupid! You set me up! Do you have any idea what I have gone through because of you?" :Ash: "Oh, you mean that thing with Ozzy? I didn't know you were the type to hold a grudge, Shen. Try and be more mature about this Shen. You don't want to end up getting burned, do you?" Athena Asamiya :Shen: "I promise not to hit you in the face. Your fans would probably never let me hear the end of it if I did." :Athena: "I appreciate your kindness, but that will not be necessary! I may be an idol, but I'm a Psycho Soldier first!" :Shen: "Great! You're definitely one of the old man's pupils. Out of respect, I won't go easy on you!"" Benimaru Nikaido :Shen: "Are you the one that Duo Lon speaks so highly of? Show me your strength!" :Benimaru: "That's fine by me, but did you reserve a bed yet? Overcrowded hospitals are turning people away these days, so you'd better make sure you're well prepared!" :Shen: "Hm. You dissed me and the entire health care industry with one insult. Your mouth is definitely up to snuff. Let's see if your skill is worthy!" Billy Kane : Shen: "Heh... this is strange... I have the feeling that we're not all that different, you and I." : Billy: "Us!? The same!? All that we have in common is that we like to pick fights! In terms of strength we can't even be compared! But you'll find that out soon enough!" Chin Gentsai : Shen: "Man, are you still going around fighting people? Why don't you retire already, creepy old man?" : Chin: "Hohoho, you're still the same old punk you've always been! Always up to no good, eh?" : Shen: "Don't treat me like some dumb kid! It's about time someone knocked your block off!" Duo Lon : Shen: "Alright, let's do this. Gimme all you got, Duo Lon!" : Duo Lon: "I guess it wouldn't hurt to indulge in a carefree fight once in a while..." Clark Still : Shen: "Just because you know the battlefield doesn't mean you're actually strong, you know?" : Clark: "This is true. However, since you've never seen a battlefield, you can't assume you are stronger than I am." : Shen: "Is being a smartass part of standard operations for a soldier? I don't give a crap about all your ranks and training. Let's see how you fight!" Elisabeth Blanctorche : Elisabeth: "That child needs to be more selective of his friends. Why on earth he would befriend you, out of all people..." : Shen: "What's that!? Did you just sigh at me? What's the big idea, huh!?" : Elisabeth: "I meant nothing by it. I am merely a trifle fatigued." : Shen: "You stuck-up rich girl! You think you're better than me, don't you? I can tell!" Evil Ash : Shen: "Are you Ash Crimson? Or are you just some guy I don't know?" : Evil Ash: "Don't bore me with your inane banter. It will not save you from your impending death." : Shen: "I guess you're right. Talking doesn't change anything... about the fact that I'm going to punch your face in!" Flames Iori :Shen: "I don't care if you have your flames or not. All I care about is you're strong or weak... and whether I'll have fun beating you!" :Iori: "You're beyond salvation... You can't even tell a simple thing like that? We don't even need to fight, because the answer's as plain as day... You don't stand a chance against me." :Shen: "What are you talking about!? The whole point of this tournament is to find out who's the strongest fighter!" Goro Daimon :Shen "You! I'm getting sick of all your talk about 'spirit' this and 'mind' that! All that matters is guts! The will to fight to the death! Show me if you've got any of that, you big slab of meat!" :Daimon: "I will....... Let's go!" Himself : Shen 1: "Wow, it seems I've finally become famous! I never expected to have followers like this!" : Shen 2: "You need a reality check, buddy. You've got quite some guts to be posing as me! I'll beat you into a bloody pulp so that people will instantly see who's who!" : Shen 1: "What!? That's my line! Don't think you can get away with this!" Hwa Jai : Hwa: "Are you the one going around calling himself the "God of War"!? What am I then, chopped liver!?" : Shen: "Well, they do say you are what you eat... Who the heck are you, anyway, lowlife?" : Hwa: "Remember my name! I am Hwa Jai, the true King of Muay Thai!" : Shen: "I don't even remember every punching bag I hit.If you want me to remember your name,then you have to give me a good lesson!" Iori Yagami :Iori: "Run along, stray dog! You're not even worth looking at." :Shen: "Watch your mouth, punk! Or this "stray dog" is gonna have to tear your throat out and silence your yapping." :Iori: "So you want to die, then? I'll put you out of your misery." Joe Higashi : Shen: "I see the fire in your eyes! You even seem to have a little bit of confidence in yourself!" : Joe: "A little bit!? Do you know who you're talking to, punk?" : Shen: "Some other Japanese hooligan? Does it even matter? Let's get this over with." K' :Shen: "Hey, good to see you again kid! Have you thought about becoming my henchman yet?" :K': "You're delirious. Let me burn those stupid thought out of your mind!" Kim Kaphwan :Kim: "You possess such power, yet you waste your time and ability picking fights in the streets. It seems you need someone to teach you what to do with your strength." :Shen: "So what you're saying is that you're going to beat me up, is that it? Then shut up and start attacking me already!" King :Shen: "What, I gotta fight a woman next!? Gimme a break!" :King: "What's so bad about having to fight a woman? If you underestimate me you're gonna be leaving in an ambulance!" :Shen: "It's not that women can't fight. It's just that I hate the sounds of your shrieks when you're eating my punches!" Kula Diamond :Shen: "Hey you! Why don't you run back to mommy, huh? The only thing worse than beating up a woman is beating up a little girl! Get lost before you get hurt!" :Kula: "You're the one that needs to worry about getting hurt! I'll crush you and be eating ice cream in no time!" Kyo Kusanagi : Kyo: "You look like you'll burn easily, but I have to be careful you don't release any toxic fumes. So do me a favor and burn you to your last atom, Mr. Self-Proclaimed "Shanghai's God Of War"!" : Shen: "Watch your mouth, kid! You don't want to be dragged out of a ditch somewhere, do ya? Don't think your puny sparks will work against me! Every day is a fight for dear life for me!" Leona Heidern : Shen: "What do you want? I'm not here to fight girls. It's too boring." : Leona: "I know the fear of battle. I won't lose to someone who doesn't know that fear." : Shen: "Put your money where your mouth is then! You're only sounding like an idiot now!" Mai Shiranui :Shen: "Huh? I thought that Japanese women were supposed to be modest!? There isn't an ounce of modesty in you!" :Mai: "Hey! What gives you the right to talk to me like that? Don't think I'm an exhibitionist just because I like to dress nice!" :Shen: "Not only do you dress like a stripper, but you have a big mouth too! Your mom must cry herself to sleep wondering why you turned out so badly!" :Mai: "Wh-WHAT!? You're gonna pay now! I'll show you what happens when you're stupid enough to get me mad!" Mature : Mature: "You look like a stray dog with an attitude. Where's your owner, doggy?" : Shen: "What!? You've got quite a lot of nerve, wench!" : Mature: "It seems you're in need of a chain around your neck. Let me slice you one! I'll cut you a red chain in your skin made of your own blood!" : Shen: "I have a thing for crazy women like you. Give me your best shot! Maxima :Shen: "I always welcome fighting strong opponents. I hope you're not all looks though." :Maxima: "I'll try not to fall over and crush you. You wouldn't be satisfied if you lost by accident, would you?" :Shen: "Don't worry about that. I'll make sure you're still upright once I've knocked you out!" Mr. Karate : Shen: "Oh man, I'm getting pumped! It ain't often I get to fight someone as good as you." : Mr. Karate: "Consider yourself unlucky... You will soon come to regret running into me here." Raiden : Shen: "Another one of you clinically insane types! Make sure you don't rub off any of your crazy on me, will ya!" : Raiden: "You've got a big mouth there, kid. If there's one thing that I hate it's loudmouths and koalas!" : Shen: "That's two things, you moron! Looks like I'm gonna have to pound some sense into you!" Ralf Jones :Ralf: "I don't know how famous you were in Shangai, but you look like an ordinary amateur to me." :Shen: "What are you talking about!? When it comes to brawling, there's no difference between pros and amateurs!" :Ralf: "Believe me. I brawl like a pro, buddy! I'll show you the difference between pros and pretenders!" Robert Garcia :Shen: "I don't care if you're a Tiger or a Dragon or whatever, but I think you oughta talk a lot less!" :Robert: "Are you trying to sound scary of something? Sorry, but it isn't working. I ate punks like you for breakfast back in South Town." :Shen: "Yeah? And I ate arrogant slimeballs like you for a snack when I was still in Shanghai!" Ryo Sakazaki : Shen: "Kyokugen style Karate... The name is even known in Shanghai... Only the name, though." : Ryo: "Well, I can make a new branch office and make you chairman, you know, spread the word in Shanghai? How about it?" : Shen: "Are you kidding me!? I'm not gonna work for that dumb school of yours!" : Ryo: "Of course I'm kidding. But I AM going to show you the true strength of Kyokugen now!" Saiki : Shen: "Wow, they ain't getting any prettier! Who are you? Are you related to Ash?" : Saiki: "What's it to you? What can you do about anything anyway?" : Shen: "Well, I can pound you into oblivion for one thing. I'll worry about the rest later." : Saiki: "Ahahaha! I like that! Then I'll wait about worrying about things until after I've killed you too!" Sie Kensou : Shen: "Let me give you some advice, kid. As soon as you get hit, just lie down and go to sleep." : Kensou: "U-uh... Just out of curiosity, what would happen if I didn't?" : Shen: "Hmm... I think you'd be falling into a sleep from which you'd never wake up again." : Kensou: "What, is that it? Can't you do any better? Am I supposed to be scared of that!? My teacher is a lot more scary than you when he gets upset, I can tell you that much!" Takuma Sakazaki : Shen: "That scar doesn't look like it was put there for decoration... I think I'm going to enjoy this!" : Takuma: "That makes two of us... You look like you've been through a lot too." : Shen: "Nothing I'd care to talk about. Actions speak louder than words, old man!" : Takuma: "You young people are always in such a hurry. Very well! I shall show you the true power of Kyokugen!" Terry Bogard : Shen: "Now... show me this "legend" of yours!" : Terry: "Oh, I wouldn't call it a legend exactly, but... Can't ignore someone looking for a fight!" : Shen: "Now you're talking! Let's see if this legend of yours still has some life in it!" Vice : Shen: "Don't you look feisty. I'm getting chills just looking at you." : Vice: "And soon you'll be getting a chill from bleeding out and sitting in a pool of your own cold blood!" : Shen: "You know the way to my heart! Let's get started!" Yuri Sakazaki : Shen: "Are you serious? You can't possibly think you're actually going to put up a fight here, can you?" : Yuri: "Huh? Are you saying that just because I'm a girl? You better watch out! If you're not careful, you're going to get knocked into next week!" : Shen: "You're hilarious. If that's what you want, sure. I'll let you taste my full strengths!" Win Quotes *"Stop talking about history and tradition and concentrate on fighting!" (vs. Andy) *"That was for setting me up like that. That's that. Now let’s go grab some food." (vs. Ash) *"This is not a place for little girls! Go home and sleep before you get hurt!" (vs. Athena) *"I've heard that Duo Lon respects your skill, but you weren't even a challenge!" (vs. Benimaru) *"Why is a guy like you working for other people? You should use your skills to get by on your own!" (vs. Billy Kane) *"Retire already! Your heart won’t last much longer, you old freak!" (vs. Chin) *"The Hell you speak of sounds like a resort compared to what I’ve seen." (vs. Clark) *"Try to attack sometimes, huh? You’re making me look bad!" (vs. Daimon) *"I don’t know what’s going on, nor do I care, but you’re really ticking me off!" (vs. Dark Ash) *"Fights with you are always really close. I like that! Let’s go again!" (vs. Duo Lon) *"I'm a nice guy, so let me give you some advice. Women should stay the heck away!" (vs. Elisabeth) *"All this scratching and playing with fire. I know you're a good street performer but it won't work on me!" (vs. Flames Iori) *"You’re a curious one. Why change into a guy that has so many enemies?" (vs. Himself) *"Just stay down. Take a break. You don't wanna get any uglier, you understand?" (vs. Hwa Jai) *"What happened to your flames? They get put out? Well, this is a disappointment, huh?" (vs. Iori) *"You’re the “man who commands storm”? I hardly felt a breeze!" (vs. Joe) *"Drop the tough act, kid. I’m tougher and more experienced than you!" (vs. K') *"Is that all, kiddo? I’m sure that freak teacher of yours taught you more!" (vs. Kensou) *"You'll "educate" me!? What could I learn from someone as weak as you?" (vs. Kim) *"It's been a long time since I last had this much fun with a woman!" (vs. King) *"Hey, where are this girl's parents? Somebody take her to Lost Children!" (vs. Kula) *"The best guy in Shanghai beat the best guy in Japan. That's all there's to it!" (vs. Kyo) *"Women never put up enough of a fight. But I'll admit, you weren't bad." (vs. Leona) *"You must be tired of jumping around. I prepared a hospital bed for you." (vs. Mai) *"You wanna know one of my strengths? I have absolutely no problem hitting women!" (vs. Mature) *"That wasn't much of a fight. Are you out of gas or something?" (vs. Maxima) *"Ugh... W-Wow, you ain't half bad! Heh... Hehehe. It's been a while since I felt this good!" (vs. Mr. Karate) *"Long story short, fighting is about being stubborn! The most persistent guy is the winner! Easy as that!" (vs. NESTS-Styled Kyo) *"Sorry! I thought I was punching a huge sandbag for a second there!" (vs. Raiden) *"Hey, not bad for a guy like you! I have to give you credit, Army man!" (vs. Ralf) *"Your face is more bulgy than your muscles. Do something about that!" (vs. Robert) *"Change your hairstyle right now! I’m sick of people mistaking me for you!" (vs. Ryo) *"I don't know who you are, but you made a big mistake getting me angry like this!" (vs. Saiki) *"It's too early to go to sleep, old man! Just one more round. It'll be fun!" (vs. Takuma) *"You're the "Legendary Wolf!?" Your name sounds better than you are!" (vs. Terry) *"Right, that takes care of the beating. Now, for the questioning part! So, how are you connected to Ash?" (vs. Unawakened Saiki) *"You fight like crazy! You’re more of a man than most guys I know!" (vs. Vice) *"You’re not a true fighter yet. You need to develop your own style first." (vs. Yuri) Category:Quotes